Meant To Be Together
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Maya walked in on Miles and Zoe kissing and she called it quits, two months later there is a camping trip. Can two weeks make Maya forgive Miles?


Maya Matlin was anything but perfect. She had the best friend in the entire world Tristan, he was the only one she could really count on. Maya used to be in a relationship with Miles Hollingsworth lll but she found him with his ex-girlfriend Zoe Rivas, the blonde couldn't stand the ex-television star. Maya broke up with Miles about two months ago. They had dated for five months which is why Maya was so hurt that he would do something like this to her.

*Flashback*

Maya was so excited to see her sexy boyfriend, they had been dating for five months and Maya had been thinking about taking the next step in their relationship, their six month anniversary was a week away and that is when she'd let herself fully be Miles' girl. Everything had gotten better when she told him about her previous boyfriend Campbell Saunders who took his own life. That had screwed Maya up so bad since he was her first boyfriend ever. Maya got to Miles' front door and knocked on it a few times. Frankie, the little sister to Miles opened the door, when she saw Maya she smiled. The young fourteen year old liked Maya.

"Hey Maya".  
"Hey, is your brother home?" Maya asked, she got excited just thinking about her boyfriend.  
"Yeah, he is upstairs" Frankie let Maya inside.  
"Thanks" Maya walked inside and went straight for the staircase. Maya had been in Miles' room plenty of times so it wasn't hard to find. The young fifteen year old walked to her boyfriend's room. She heard voices inside but couldn't make them out. 'Maybe Winston is over' she thought to herself. Maya put on a smile and opened the door. It was quickly off her face when she saw the sight in front of her. Miles was kissing Zoe. Miles pushed Zoe away just in time to see Maya running away.  
"Maya!" Miles ran after her.

Maya ran down the staircase with Miles on her tail. Tears were clouding her vision as she ran. Maya got to the bottom step and ran towards the door quickly and opened it.

"Maya! Stop" Miles ran outside with her and finally caught up to her and pulled her to him. "That's not what it looked like, I swear" Miles tried to explain.  
"No! I trusted you and you did this, how could you?" Maya sniffled.  
"Please let me explain" Miles begged.  
"No, this relationship is over, I never want to speak to you again" Maya began to back away but Miles grabbed onto her.  
"Please Maya" Miles was trying to plead with her. Maya slapped him in the face and walked away crying.

*End of flashback*

Maya was snapped out of her memory by Tristan. Even though he was friends with Miles, he barely hung out with him because of everything that went down.

"Come on we're going to be late".  
"Coming" Maya grabbed her suitcase and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Degrassi was doing a camping trip for the Sophomores that go to Degrassi and Maya happened to be one of them along with Tristan which she was entirely glad for.  
"Ready to go Maya mat?" He asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be" she smiled.

...

They had gotten to school and gave their bags to the man loading the bags onto the bus. The camping trip was for two weeks and she was glad she'd be away from both Zoe and Miles.

"Two weeks off from school. How awesome is that?" Tristan brought up.  
"It is awesome, it gets me away from all the drama" Maya was grateful for the trip.  
"Maybe not" Tristan said as he looked behind her. Maya was confused until she turned around to see Miles and Winston listening to Miles' father talk to them. Maya turned back around.  
"You have got to be kidding me" she couldn't believe it.  
"Maya its going to be okay, you don't have to talk to him" Tristan tried to make her feel better.  
"Whatever, I am going to find a seat on the bus" Maya said as she went towards the door to the bus. Miles turned around just in time to see Maya walking onto the bus. He needed to talk to her. Maya sat towards the back of the bus just staring out the window, she felt someone take the seat next to her and she thought it was Tristan. "Did you remember to bring the bug spray? I know how much you hate-" Maya stopped talking when she looked next to her to see Miles.  
"Hey Maya" he gave her a small smirk but it was off his face when Maya turned away from him.

...

Miles watched as Maya walked onto the bus and he looked to his father that was giving him a lecture on what not to do.

"Dad, I get it, now can I please just go on the bus?" Miles really needed to talk to Maya, whenever he'd try and talk to her, she'd just ignore him and walk away.  
"Fine, but try not to cause trouble" Mr. Hollingsworth didn't want his son expelled from another school.  
"Sure" Miles rolled his eyes and walked away. He got to the bus and handed his stuff to the guy loading the bags. Miles caught up to Tristan who was about to enter the bus. "Tris, please let me sit next to her" he needed to speak to Maya, he had been going through hell since she dumped him.  
"She will kill me if I don't sit with her" Tristan really wanted the two back together but Maya was stubborn.  
"Tristan please, I love her and I want her back" Tristan remembered when he was hanging out with Miles and Winston two weeks before Maya broke up with him and Miles confessed that he loved Maya and Winston knew he was serious because Miles has never felt that way with anyone.  
"Okay fine" Tristan sighed.  
"So where are we sitting?" Winston asked coming over bag free.  
"Well Miles is going to sit next to Maya, so it looks like we're stuck together" Tristan explained. Winston nodded and Miles went onto the bus and saw Maya. "Don't give up" Tristan said behind him. All Miles could do was nod and he made his way towards Maya. When he reached her, she was looking out the window and he sat down. She thought he was Tristan.  
"Did you remember to bring the bug spray? I know how much you hate-" Maya looked and saw Miles. He couldn't help but get knots in his stomach.  
"Hey Maya" he gave her a small smirk but when she turned away it was off his face. "Maya please talk to me, its been two months and you won't let me explain" Miles begged. Maya just kept looking out the window, she could feel tears coming to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Miles just sighed and faced the front. Ms. Oh entered the bus.  
"I hope you're all ready to leave, remember the bus number, your seat, and the person sitting next to you because they will be the person you're partnered with on activities and will be the person you sit next to on the way back" she explained to the students. Miles was practically doing a happy dance because this meant Maya had to talk to him. Maya on the other hand was wishing she never agreed to go on the trip.


End file.
